Usuario:EngineGear-5
---- CANCIONES |-|Squid Melody= 660px|left|link= Squid Melody Version REGULA EL VOLUMEN |-|Little Sister= 660px|left|link= Tarby & Aviators.- Little Sister |-|The Watcher= 660px|left|link= Aviators.- The Watcher |-|Oblivion= 660px|left|link= Aviators.- Oblivion ---- |-|Resumen = 200px|left Buenas, gente, mi nombre es Engine y te quiero dar la bienvenida e este, mi perfil. Soy burócrata desde el 30 de julio del presente año. Si tienes una duda o necesitas hablar conmigo, puedes contactarme desde mi muro. ... |-|Introducción completa = ¿Quién es EngineGear? (¿Quién te conoce, papá?) (en la punta del cerro) |ocupación = *Robar cajas * Estudiar y editar ocasionalmente * Traficante de sonrisas pescado y metales |gustos = *Dibujar a veces *TLH (Obvio) *MLP (No cuestionen mucho esto...) *BioShock *Undertale *Rock alternativo *asdf *Synthpop/Synthwave *El relleno útil(como puedes ver) |disgustos = *Que no pasen el zelda >:c *Qe kithen travajho!! >>:c *El Lag >>>:c *Las Lunas que cantan canciones con Ukuleles gigantes(es algo muy real) }} ¿Por qué el nombre de usuario? Porque puedo Inspiración de muchos lados y de muchas situaciones, es un nombre simple y lo puse en inglés porque ai am bilingual, ou ies, moki sonaba mejor. El -5 lo puse porque un número positivo era muy lógico asdf. ¿Cómo conocí la serie? Era un día de vacaciones de verano. La mayor parte de la mañana me la pasé haciendo el vago y jugando el RDR en consola. Después de estar un poco bastante aburrido de perseguir venados por 2 horas, decidí ver la televisión. Al principio, comencé a ver SU, aunque este no tenía género estaba en coreano, a ke weba terminó rápido. Estuve como 1 hora vagando entre canales, buscando algo entretenido que ver. Alrededor de las 4:40, encontré que en Nick estaban en Los Padrinos Mágicos (pues ya de perdido). En la guía de programación observé que después seguía un programa del que no había oido: The Loud House. Al principio creí que era un programa de relleno de esos que ponían últimamente en muchos canales, pero de igual forma decidí verlo. La intro me pareció buena (intro, porque la canción tardé 3 vistas en asimilarla).Los primeros capítulos que vi, recuerdo que fueron Recibe el Mensaje, Proyecto Casa Loud e Intenso Debate, y así con el tiempo fui viendo todos los capítulos de TLH. *Como punto extra, tardé semana y media aprendiéndome el nombre de los personajes. ¿Cómo conocí el wiki, FANDOM, lo que sea? Pues yo ya conocía wiki, fandom, wikia, lo que sea, desde 2013, aunque nunca edité o tuve una cuenta. Al principio sólo leía y me callaba aunque me retorciera en sus faltas de ortografía . Poco tiempo después de conocer la serie en televisión, pues se me ocurrió poner en google y entrar, sí, así nada más, sin más misterio, aunque sin crear mi cuenta. Algo me decía que esperara un poco más, aunque en un momento de lucidez entré a crear mi cuenta. Primeros pasos e historia (largo) Pues empecé sin saber un demonio de toda la magia que aquí se hace y sin paga, por lo que sólo me senté en un rincón y lloré edité el artículo Lori Loud (Sí, antes este no estaba protegido). Al poco tiempo le comencé a pedir ayuda a la CFE, porque me llegó el mensaje de bienvenida de él, sí, así de especial. Él me explicó educada y pacientemente que el editor visual es del diablo el nombre y método de introducción de plantillas, enlaces y demás. Como hongo en los bolillos, cada día me extendía más, editando cada vez una poca. Ya habiendo conocido al señor Light, me ofreció el puesto de moderador de contenidos por mi actividad. Luego me expandí a chat, donde estuve (y estoycopretérito no rije en mi) muy activo, por lo que Dani (Q.E.P.D.), en cooperacha con Light, me dieron el puesto de mod. de chat, aunque antes ni chat había. Con el tiempo, aprendí cómo editar correctamente y me desenvolví. Pasaba grandes ratos y la principal razón por la que venía era por los logros porque el chat estaba siempre con alguien con quien podías hablar y aún lo está. Observé como usuarios que llegaban se alzaban con cargos, como crecían y se volvían más grandes aquí. Enrique, Herni e incluso Zack en su momento, fueron grandes personas que ayudaron a este sitio. Junto con Light como apoyo en moderador y códigos, los administradores Enrique y Herni, el mod. de contenido Crish y el we que vende jícamas y tortas y usuarios buena gente, sigo estando en la wiki, revivida desde finales de julio del año pasado... |-|Amigos :) = Amigos de la wiki I know you're made of LOOOOOVE, LOOOOOVE... Los amigos son lo más importante según Wikipedia y las voces, por lo que aquí dejo mi pequeña lista de amigos (de esta wiki, tengo más en otro lado). Soy malo con las dedicatorias (principalmente porque soy bien m1m0n me emociono de más) pero ahí va. 180px|right * ���� Light: Adiós... PERO ESPERE, que volvió con su duodécima cuenta LextShock y se acerca pronto a usted para robarle su vitalidad y robar su corazón con Finnmertens15. * ❤✈HerMi/Linkin :v: Este sujeto viaja por lugares de Argentina cada semana (A Rodríguez) y shippea a Muchas Personas. Alguien con mucha imaginación y a quien el sueño no le afecta nada. * �� Homero: Es un sujeto con azúcar, plutonio y magia en paquetes de 250 g. A veces se convierte en loli y lame sapos por diversión. Es más mágico que Merlín. * ✎✎Enrique: Un admin. que ha hecho mucho trabajo en el wiki, más que cualquier usuario vivo actualmente aquí, además es muy agradable si hablas con él. * �� Taxi!!: Una gran persona que brinda su apoyo cuanto puede. Tiene gran afición por CR asdfa. * Luna Winter :3: Comparto muchos gustos con ella y es muy agradable. * ⚰ Pablo: Este sujeto me dio un pan un día, sabía a grano entero, resucita cada que puede y lleva proyectos en otros lados. A veces revive de su cuna. * SUP3R: Me cae bien, no hablo mucho con él, pero igual. * Peri: Apenas lo conozco, pero es buena gente. * ツ⚰ Dani: Uno de los primeros usuarios con quien hablé y uno de los míticos refundadores (Q.E.P.D.) * ⚙ ☠EnyainYirMinusFaib (Este me cae mal a veces) * Cro... espera... no sé quien es... olvídenlo ¿Eh? ¿Quieres estar aquí?, eres libre de solicitármelo y con gusto me veré tentado a colocarte en esta listita, ahora estoy abierto a eso, solo a $9.99. Lista Negra * ✘Proja... ah no, ksjod1 :v * ✘Dem... Demi... * ✘Triangulito m1m0n: Lárgate, ¿quieres? Felicidades, lo único bien que harán en la vida. |-|Galería = Dibujos que me dieron/artistas externos En esta lista podéis observar dibujos que me robé, que algún amig@ mio me dio o alguna imagen destacada externa. Archivo:Feliz cumpleaños Engi vv.PNG|Gracias a Luna por el regalo c: Bueno, esta es una pequeña galería de dibujos "propios", que sí, que yo los hice y tal, pero se basan en dibujos o creaciones ajenas, abajo pongo la verdadera fuente/lugar de todas formas, algunos son míos, no me cuestionen. Se, no tienen nada que ver con la serie, pero igual... Archivo:FelizCumpleE.jpeg|Imagen que le hice de cumpleaños a Enrique :) Archivo:DoomBot.jpg|Doom Bot; del juego Angry Birds Epic. Archivo:WeatherFactory.jpg|Weather Factory AKA Rainbow Factory (yo sólo lo dibujé y decoré) Archivo:Minerva's_den.jpg|Juego Bioshock DLC Minerva's den, es la portada de este. Archivo:Luna.jpg|Dibujo original de SFS Animation, video aquí Archivo:Fenix.jpg|Original de MLP, se llama Filamina Archivo:Boceto.jpg|Actual boceto de mi imagen de perfil de halloween Archivo:AI IoNoSheNada.jpg|Algo random que hice Archivo:Torre del homenaje.jpg|No sé, torre del homenaje del Age of Empires II Archivo:EN3.jpg|no sé aún por qué, pero aquí lo pongo |-|Páginas destacadas = Personajes Favoritos Páginas favoritas No soy una eminencia en gustos y así me agrada, igual dejo por aquí algunas páginas que sigo, por si te interesa entrar a ver una poca. No están ordenadas por preferencia, sino como a mi se me salió de la gana ����. * Episodio: right|thumb **Lazos que Unen: La revelación del lazo que representa a Lincoln me llegó al corazón y pensé en ello un buen rato. **El Día de las Bromas: Yandere. **11 Louds Saltando: Laic if yu cri evitaim :c con el título?) **De Vuelta al Negro: Porque sí. **L es de Loud: x2 **LA BANDA DE GATOS * Personajes: **Lisa Loud **Lucy Loud **Luan Loud **Leni Loud **Lincoln Ruidosa (En ese orden). Páginas de artistas y canales recomendados externos Repito, mis gustos, mi perfil, mis cosas, pero igual las recomiendo, que algunas son muy buenas, otras, pues, meh. *Sr. Pelo *Khazoo *LZC *Aviators (Ah, cómo le hago publicidad). *Entra si quieres *Cosas gratis varias *... *Help me... |-|Videos, música y demás= link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynQqjqSaOPg|100px|right| Mira, esta sección no trata de ser muy seria, puse estos videos, o porque me gustaron o porque están buenos, igual, puedes pasar, si gustas. File:Sans Battle - Stronger Than You (Undertale Animation Parody)|Si, la canción es de SU, comprendo eso, es una animación adaptada. File:TEMMIE FLAKES BREAKFAST CEREAL|Temmie Flakes File:Ponies sliding into a box v2.0|Emm... no pregunten. File:Fluffle Puff Tales "Master of Pillows"|Lo mismo que el anterior File:The Loud House Slice of Life Nick File:The Chicken Nugger Exclusivamente Canciones File:Mystery Skulls Animated - Ghost| ...contiene UN insulto...en inglés, solo avisaba. File:Awoken - Typography Animation| No soy ni pretendo ser el señor censura, pero contenido semi-fuerte, o algo, no lo sé File:Aviators - Run Away (Undertale Song Rock)| What is power without mercy? File:Amnesia - SlyphStorm (covering Miracle Of Sound) File:Autumn File:Aviators - Immortal (Rock) File:Aviators - Waiting Games (Alternative Rock) File:Five Nights at Freddys Sister Location Song-I Can’t Fix You(FNAFSL)-The Living Tombstone & Crusher-P|'WARNING, seriously' |-|Premios= Premios |-|Frases= Propias "Tú te suscribes a mi canal y yo al mío..." -- Intento fallido de... ¿subxsub? "El día de hoy no escribiré ningún trío de punto suspensivos..." -- Algo que jamás diré ni haré. ''-...¿dónde se realizan los reportes?'' ''-En #Reportes'' -- Pregunta común a Light sobre wikia. PENDIENTE... |-|Final (por fin)= 300px|left|link=Astachuza Y este es el fin. Si de verdad te leíste toda la bola de cosas que aquí escribí, te lo agradezco, que fue difícil escribir tanta tontería acomodar tanta info. Y bueno, quedo a su disposición y si necesitas algo, pídelo. Y para irme, coloco aquí a la astachuza (best character of the world). Nota: dejé un par de easter eggs entre tanta cosa, si los encuentras, luego me dices. Nota 2: no revises el código, así no tiene gracia >>:c Auf Wiedersehen